Etre père
by duneline
Summary: Séquelle de "Hors de tout". Ce que signifie ces deux mots pour Robocop. Slash/Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Neumeier.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction !

Je dédie cette fiction, séquelle de « Perte de repères », à Little Black Star qui est une grande fan de Robocop.

Merci pour tes idées et j'espère que cette séquelle te plaira !

« L'image d'un père » :

Don, alangui et comblé, dormait près du bord du lit. Les doigts serrant avec force les draps.

Son amant, souplement et lestement, descendit du lit et doucement, réajustant les boutons de sa chemise, un sourire attendri sur ses lèvres, le contempla une longue seconde avant de quitter la chambre conjugale.

Effleurant au passage le front de l'endormi. D'une caresse tendre et légère…

Se rendant à la salle de bain du rez de chaussé, l'homme se doucha et séchant son corps harmonieux et ses cheveux blonds, se dirigea vers une porte.

L'ouvrant d'une main silencieuse, il entra dans la pièce, salua d'un bref signe de tête les occupants et prit place dans une capsule verticale.

Ses yeux bleus dévisagèrent, sans hostilité aucune, son voisin de titane.

Le docteur Lazarus mit en route un appareil qui distilla un courant électrique entre les deux capsules.

Robocop, subitement, sursauta et après un instant d'inertie, redressa le visage. Son attention se tourna, irrésistiblement, vers le jeune homme blond qui, les yeux clos, paraissait dormir.

« -Transfert réussi à 100/100. Enonça Robocop, en se levant de son fauteuil. Directives et mémoires fonctionnant intégralement. Merci, docteur Lazarus. »

Le docteur Lazarus n'eut qu'un humble sourire au remerciement d'Alex qui entreprit de partir de la pièce.

« -Remercie Lippenscott. Dit-elle, avec un clin d'œil au concerné qui rougit. C'est lui qui a fabriqué l'humanoïde à ton image. Mais où vas-tu ? Ta nuit n'est pas finie et tu sais que Don n'aime pas… »

Trop tard. Alex était parti chasser le crime. La jeune doctoresse, imaginant sans peine la réaction de Don, soupira : Alex avait encore pris la fuite.

…..

Le ciel était d'un tendre bleu comme le sont ceux de tous les matins d'été.

Robocop patrouillait depuis une bonne demi-heure quand, dans un tourbillon de données holographiques, Diana apparut dans la voiture du policier cybernétique.

L'air désapprobateur, elle examina le profil calme de son ami et confident avant de demander :

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Alex ? Don essaie, depuis son réveil, de te joindre par mon intermédiaire. Il parait très furieux. Tu te serais encore esquivé. »

Robocop, les yeux fixés sur la route, ne semblait pas enclin aux confidences mais la jeune « Neurobrain » pouvait être obstinée si elle le désirait.

S'apercevant qu'il ne se débarrasserait pas d'elle ainsi, Alex finit par avouer :

« Don est en congé paternité pour élever nos deux jumeaux. Il s'en occupe très bien mais il voudrait que je m'implique plus dans mon rôle de père. Comme donner le biberon à Kevin ou à Alan. »

Diana, déconcertée par cette explication, dévisagea Murphy sans émettre un mot. Puis la compréhension lui vint. La jeune hologramme, les yeux clos, se concentra une seconde et le moteur de la voiture cala.

« -Remets la voiture en marche, Diana. Fit Alex, d'un ton détaché. Un crime se commet en ce moment. Mes équipiers peuvent avoir besoin de moi. »

La jeune femme eut une moue excédée et résistant à l'envie de « foudroyer » Robocop sur place, articula :

« -Cesse de fuir, Alex ! Ta famille a besoin de toi : Don, Kevin et Alan. Alors, tu vas repartir chez toi et t'excuser auprès de Don. »

Robocop n'esquissa pas un mouvement et refusait de regarder la jeune « NeuroBrain » en face. Diana, devant l'obstination de Murphy, prit les commandes de la voiture. Le véhicule redémarra et roula en direction du domicile des Eppes-Murphy.

«-Tu as de la chance d'avoir un époux admirable et incroyable ! Pesta la jeune femme, furieuse. Un mari patient, compréhensif et immensément amoureux ! Deux bébés magnifiques ! Et toi ! Et toi, tu ne penses qu'aux côtés négatifs ! As-tu donc si peur de tenir tes propres enfants dans tes bras, Murphy ? A ce point ! »

Durant le monologue de Diana, Robocop ne s'était pas départi de son impassibilité. Son expression semblait absente.

« -J'ai peur, Diana. Confia-t-il, d'une voix faible. J'ai peur que Kevin et Alan puissent être effrayés par mon apparence. Depuis qu'ils sont sortis de la pouponnière de « Tecbiologie », je n'ai jamais accepté de les prendre dans mes bras. Don ne me le pardonne toujours pas et nous nous disputons souvent à ce sujet. Il voudrait que je me conduise comme un père normal : Aller en magasin et ramener des couches, par exemple. »

Un rire attendri échappa des lèvres de la jeune hologramme qui inclina, gracieusement, son visage de côté.

« -Don veut simplement que tu participes à l'éducation de vos enfants. Expliqua-t-elle, doucement. Ne t'en fais pas, Alex : Le docteur Lazarus est là pour prévenir tout dysfonctionnement et tu ne pourras jamais faire de mal, de manière inconsciente, à tes jumeaux. Puis, tu es père et humain avant tout… »

Elle posa une main rassurante sur celle de Robocop qui, malgré l'immatérialité de la jeune femme, ressentit le contact chaleureux et amical.

Plus serein et plus en paix, Murphy se prépara à affronter Don.

…..

Don donnait le biberon à Kevin, bien calé entre ses bras, qui tétait avidement. En pyjama, près de la fenêtre, une expression mélancolique et résignée à la fois sur ses jolis traits, le jeune père guettait le retour d'Alex.

Diana lui avait promis de lui ramener son « idiot » de mari.

Un peu de lait coula sur le menton du bébé, signe que celui-ci n'avait plus faim. Tendrement, avec un sourire affectueux et indulgent, Don enleva le biberon, le posa sur le comptoir de la cuisine et essuya le filet de lait du coin des lèvres de son fils.

L'image de Kevin endormi contre lui, vulnérable et si angélique dans son sommeil, apaisa, un moment, la colère de Don vis-à-vis de Murphy.

Marchant à pas de loup, le jeune père se rendit dans la chambre des jumeaux et délicatement, sans réveiller Alan, coucha Kevin dans son berceau.

Une lumière écarlate illumina toute la maison, suivie d'un son strident et assourdissant.

« -Visionnage holographique d'urgence des caméras de surveillance ! » Ordonna Don, en gardant son sang-froid.

L'écran holographique se déploya sous les yeux vifs et lucides du policier et celui-ci assista à l'explosion du poste de sécurité du lotissement. Une fourgonnette, blanche et ordinaire, entamait une course à vive allure dans les rues de la résidence.

Don pâlit : Le véhicule se dirigeait droit sur sa maison.

« -Enclenchement du système anti-assaut ! » Cria le policier, en se précipitant dans la chambre de ses fils.

Immédiatement, le dispositif, conçu par « Tecbiologie », s'amorça : Les fenêtres, les portes furent recouvertes par un blindage anti-rocket.

Le gazon et la villa se transformèrent en place forte armée.

«-Diana ! Appela Don, en prenant Kevin et Alan dans ses bras. J'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

La jeune femme surgit dans la pièce attitrée de Robocop, anxieuse. Elle vit Don mettre ses enfants à l'abri dans le fauteuil de Murphy et escalader, en vitesse, les marches menant à sa réserve d'armes.

« -Ok, Don ! Fit Diana, en se dématérialisant. Alex arrive de suite ! Tiens bon ! »

Don, son automatique à la main, se rendit dans le salon et mettant en fonction la visionneuse de la caméra extérieure, analysa la situation : Des individus, lourdement armés, jaillissaient de la fourgonnette et encerclaient la maison.

« -Coucou, Don ! S'écria un des bandits, avec une joie perfide. Je sais que Robocop n'est pas là ! Donne-moi les mômes ou je vous fais frire tous ensemble ! »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

Robocop a fui pour ne pas affronter la colère de Don et ses responsabilités de père.

Mais Diana réussit à la persuader de regagner le domicile conjugal.

Entretemps, Don et ses enfants sont en danger.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à TheLittleBlackStar et à ses remarques constructives.

Je vous conseille la lecture de sa fic « Robocop » sur FFN.

Partie 2 :

Don ne répondit pas la demande insensée du malfaiteur et en état d'alerte maximale, analysa les différentes options pour neutraliser les malfrats.

Se forçant à garder son sang-froid, faisant appel à toute sa discipline d'ex-agent fédéral du FBI, il scruta le camion et les armes des kidnappeurs. Un plan d'attaque s'élaborant, peu à peu, dans son esprit stratège.

« -Diana ! Décida Don, en reculant vers les escaliers. Je te confie la gestion des moyens défensifs de la maison. Je vais tenter d'emmener Alex junior et Kevin au garage. »

La jeune « NeuroBrain », rapidement, prit les commandes de l'ordinateur de la maison des Eppes-Murphy et demeura dans l'expectative.

« -On y va, les gars ! S'exclama celui qui avait lancé l'ultimatum, avec une exaltation écoeurante. Pas de quartiers ! On explose tout ! »

La troupe, dans un hurlement primitif de guerre, enclencha les armes et se ruant sur la villa, fit feu : Dans un déluge infernal, une pluie d'obus, de balles anti-blindage et de flammes s'abattit sur les murs et les fenêtres de la maison.

Diana, vive et intelligente, anticipa les impacts et déclenchant les systèmes de défense, fit exploser la plupart des projectiles avant qu'ils ne n'atteignirent leur but.

Dans un cri de rage, les bandits n'abandonnèrent pas et redoublèrent d'effort pour atteindre leur but. Durant une vingtaine de minute, ce coin de quartier résidentiel devint une cataclysmique scène de guerre.

Diana parvint à limiter les dégâts et à sécuriser un périmètre autour de la maison, interdisant l'accès à la résidence des Eppes-Murphy.

« -Vite, Alex ! Exhorta la jeune femme, en envoyant un message silencieux à Robocop. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps ! »

….

Don serra des dents, en entendant les déflagrations assourdissantes des armes et se pressant, descendit les escaliers. Il fut soulagé de voir que ses enfants, nullement effrayés par les bruits extérieurs, dormaient comme des loirs.

Un amour puissant envahit le jeune père devant la sérénité de ses fils et réveilla un instinct protecteur primitif en lui.

Il exterminerait, sans pitié, tous ceux qui oseraient toucher à ses bébés.

Alors que Don s'approchait de la cache secrète des armes, il se mit à vaciller sur ses pieds : Le sol s'ébranla violemment et s'effondra, créant un vide au contour parfaitement délimité. Un homme, horriblement défiguré par des anciennes brûlures, surgit du trou béant et ricana en apercevant le jeune policier qui le dévisageait, éberlué.

« -Pudface Morgan ! S'écria Don, qui se précipita vers ses enfants qui, réveillés, pleuraient et s'agitaient sur le fauteuil de Robocop. Dégage de là ou je me charge de te défigurer encore plus ! »

Morgan émit un rire cynique et insolent et braquant une mitraillette sur Don, menaça :

« -On ne bouge plus, Don ! Ou tes jumeaux seront orphelins d'un père ! Sois raisonnable et donne-moi les enfants ! »

Mais Don, une lueur farouche dans ses yeux, n'obéit pas et s'avançant lentement vers Morgan, commença à extirper son arme de service. Surveillant du regard les réactions de Pudface.

« -Ne fais pas le malin avec moi. Conseilla le malfrat, exaspéré et en pointant le canon de son automatique sur les enfants. Il n'est pas explicitement exigé que les jumeaux restent en vie. »

Don se figea immédiatement, la respiration suspendue et l'impuissance opprimant sa poitrine.

« -Je ne savais pas que tu t'abaisserais à jouer les « toutous » pour quelqu'un, Morgan. Cracha-t-il, méprisant. Pudface Morgan, le plus grand criminel de notre temps ? M'ouais… »

Morgan afficha un air réjoui et supérieur et ne se démonta pas, continuant de ricaner :

« -Ca ne marche pas avec moi, Don ! Allez, livre-moi les bébés et je te laisse tranquille ! »

Constatant le refus évident du jeune père, il se résolut de s'emparer des enfants qui pleuraient toujours. Don se retint de l'envoyer valdinguer, devant la détresse de Kevin et Alex junior coincés, sans ménagement, contre Morgan.

Celui-ci tira une balle dans la cuisse droite de Don qui s'écroula de souffrance.

« -Dites « au-revoir » à papa, mes chéris ! » Se moqua Morgan, en disparaissant dans le trou.

…

Dans un crissement de pneus, une voiture surgit de l'angle de la rue. Toutes sirènes hurlantes.

Provoquant des exclamations de joie et de soulagement de la part des habitants de la résidence.

« -C'est Robocop ! » S'écria un garçon, enthousiaste à l'idée de voir son idole en action.

Robocop fonça vers les bandits qui s'éparpillèrent sur son passage et stoppa son véhicule sur le gazon de son allée.

Sortant de sa voiture, il fit face aux malfaiteurs, chercha des angles de visée et avec une redoutable efficacité, neutralisa le camion qui explosa.

Puis sans s'attarder sur les malfrats qui lui tiraient dessus, il défonça la porte d'entrée de sa maison et y pénétra, les traits immuables et implacables.

« -Te voilà enfin, Alex. Souffla Diana, heureuse. Don est dans ta pièce. Vas-y ! Je me charge de ces canailles. »

Robocop descendit les escaliers, tout en faisant appel à son scanner thermographique : Il n'y avait qu'une signature thermique dans la pièce. Une silhouette allongée par terre. Ayant peur de comprendre ce que cela signifiait, il se dépêcha d'arriver sur les lieux et aperçut Don qui tentait de se relever, en s'agrippant au fauteuil.

« -Ramène-moi nos enfants, Alex ! Supplia Don, les nerfs à vif. Je te pardonnerai peut-être de nous avoir laissés, moi et les jumeaux ! »

Soutenant Don et l'emmenant loin du trou, Robocop s'assura que son compagnon ne courait aucun risque et sautant dans le vide, il atterrit dans le réseau d'évacuation d'eau sale de Delta City.

Il balaya l'endroit humide et sombre, avec son scanner et localisant trois sources de chaleurs mobiles, il se mit en chasse.

« -Bon sang ! S'écria la voix de Morgan, excédée. Vous allez cesser de brailler, les moufflards ! »

Les pleurs des jumeaux emplirent tout le tunnel et donnèrent la direction à suivre à leur père.

Alex rejoignit Pudface qui, s'étant arrêté pour calmer les bébés, ignorait la présence de Robocop.

« -Cesse de terrifier mes enfants, Morgan. Ordonna Alex, en pointant son arme sur le bandit. Ta laideur va leur donner des cauchemars. Rends-moi mes fils. »

Morgan, nullement intimidé, éclata de rire :

« -Tire sur moi et tes chers petits vont me ressembler, Robocop ! Jette ton arme ou je tue un de tes morpions. »

Robocop n'eut d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Il laissa tomber son arme et attendit, ses yeux bleus guettant le moindre faux pas de Pudface.

Ce dernier, se délectant de la situation, réalisa que son redoutable ennemi était à sa merci. Totale ! Il faillir s'en évanouir de joie tellement cette perspective était extraordinairement jouissive !

« -Regardez votre papa, mes petits. Fit Morgan, explosé de rire. Je vais le tuer lentement, doucement et savourer ses cris de douleur. »

A suivre.

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Pudface Morgan a réussi à s'emparer des enfants de Don et de Robocop, profitant de l'absence de ce dernier.

Alex Murphy est à la merci du bandit.

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

Partie 3 :

Les jumeaux, gigotant et s'agitant dans les bras de Pudface, arrachèrent un juron à leur ravisseur.

Celui-ci, agacé et gêné par les mouvements des bébés, se résolut de les déposer à ses pieds. Sur un endroit sec et assez net. Les jumeaux cessèrent de pleurer et suçant leur pouce, se mirent à céder au sommeil.

Robocop avait suivi, avec vigilance et minutie, les moindres gestes de Morgan et s'assurant du bien-être relatif de ses enfants, reporta son regard vers Pudface. Il le vit afficher un sourire vainqueur et hautement réjoui et extirper, de sa poche, un minuscule boitier noir.

« -Tu vois ça, Robocop ? Exulta Morgan, en jouant avec le boitier. Ce petit appareil a été conçu pour toi : Mallardo m'a certifié qu'il pouvait te mettre hors circuit. Il suffit que je l'actionne et ton système électronique disparaît ! Plus de Robocop ! Plus rien ! »

Il esquissa un léger pas de danse avant de pointer le boitier dans la direction du policier cybernétique et solennellement, les yeux rivés à ceux de Murphy, il pressa son pouce sur le bouton.

« -Adieu, Robocop ! Fit-il, avec un rire de triomphe. Sayonara ! »

A l'instant où un rayon laser jaillit du boitier, Alex l'évita à la dernière seconde et se jetant sur un Morgan stupéfait, le renversa sur le sol dur et bétonné du tunnel.

Déséquilibré, Pudface lâcha le boitier dont le rayon mortel alla frapper le plafond vouté de la galerie et des monceaux de béton tombèrent, menaçant d'ensevelir les bébés.

Voyant cela, Robocop se précipita vers ses fils et les couvrit de son corps, laissant juste un espace suffisant pour ne pas les écraser. Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger sinon les gravats risquaient de blesser les jumeaux qui dormaient profondément. Inconscients du péril.

…..

Furieux et enragé, Pudface se releva et sa fureur s'amoindrit devant le spectacle d'Alex pris au piège par les gravats. Il éclata d'un rire strident et sarcastique et recalibrant le boitier, il nargua l'agent cybernétique.

« -Finalement, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! S'exclama Morgan, au bord du ravissement. Tant pis pour Mallardo et ses consignes ! Les morpions vont y passer aussi ! »

Robocop, paniqué, se recroquevilla dans une tentative de mieux protéger ses enfants. Il contempla ses petits et leurs visages si paisibles et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« -Non, je n'y crois pas ! Fit Pudface qui se délecta du désespoir de Robocop. Tu peux pleurer ! Quand Mallardo saura cela ! »

Sans autre préambule, il braqua le boitier sur Alex et un lent sourire sur ses lèvres, commença à actionner le bouton. Le laser surgit de l'appareil et à mi-distance de Robocop, dévia sa course. Ratant de peu sa cible.

Morgan, touché par une balle, s'était étalé à terre et hurlait de douleur.

« -Personne ne touche à ma famille. » Déclara Don, d'une voix sinistre.

Shootant dans les cotes de Pudface, l'assommant d'une droite, le jeune brun l'écarta de son chemin et s'affala, plus qu'il ne s'assit, auprès de Robocop. Sa cuisse, bandée, ne saignait plus mais devait le faire atrocement souffrir car le visage de Don était livide et en sueur.

« -Je te demande pardon, Don. Murmura Alex, constatant l'état piteux de son homme. Je comprendrai que tu m'en veuilles. »

Epuisé, Don caressa la joue de Robocop et avec tendresse, essuya les larmes.

« -C'est oublié, Alex. Assura-t-il, en dégageant, un par un, ses enfants. L'important est que tu sois là et que nos jumeaux sont sains et saufs. Merci. »

Alex junior et Kevin, serrés dans l'étreinte chaleureuse et protectrice de Don, rouvrirent les yeux une seconde et se pressant contre le torse du père, retournèrent à leur sommeil.

Robocop se sortit des gravats et soulevant Don dans ses bras, ramena sa famille à l'air libre.

….

Une danseuse orientale et à demie vêtue se déhanchait au rythme d'une musique lancinante. Mallardo, avec une nonchalance de pacha, allongé sur la couchette de sa cellule, la dévorait des yeux.

Mais son esprit, intelligent et retors, était loin de l'hologramme de la danseuse et accompagnait l'opération de Pudface Morgan et l'assaut contre la maison des Eppes-Murphy.

Le prisonnier se réjouissait d'avance de la détresse et du désespoir des parents lorsque les jumeaux auraient été enlevés et ramenés dans un laboratoire secret.

Un laboratoire spécialement aménagé pour transférer la conscience de Morgan et de celui de Mallardo dans les cerveaux des fils de Robocop.

Quelle douce et agréable vengeance pour les deux ennemis du policier cybernétique : Don et Alex élevant leurs enfants, sans se douter de l'échange d'identité !

« -Mallardo, une visite pour toi ! Annonça le gardien, en ouvrant sa cellule. Il est à vous ! »

Tiré de ses rêveries agréables, le prisonnier grogna un peu mais l'affolement se fit sur ses traits : Robocop et Don se tenaient devant lui, la mine sombre et farouche.

« -Gardien ! Appela le docteur Mallardo, en reculant sur son lit. Gardien ! Au meurtre ! »

Don, muet, remonta ses manches de chemise et d'un accord tacite avec Robocop, s'avança.

« -Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Protesta le prisonnier, paniqué. Vous êtes des flics ! Vous devez respecter la loi ! »

Don attrapa Mallardo par le col de sa tenue de prisonnier et l'amenant à lui, articula :

« -Mon cousin est le patron de l'OCP et l'OCP dirige la police de Détroit. S'en prendre à nos enfants a été une grave erreur. »

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Mallardo qui déglutit, péniblement, sous le regard froid et déterminé de Don.

…

Robocop, assis sur son fauteuil, donnait le biberon à Alex junior qui, repu, repoussa la tétine du bout de sa petite langue. Le père comprit et abandonnant son fauteuil, fit faire son rot au bébé.

Celui-ci, posant son visage sur l'épaule de titane de Robocop, s'endormit. Alex le berça, un long moment, avant de le mettre dans son berceau.

« -Tu t'en sors comme un chef. Félicita Don, en entourant Murphy de ses bras. Si tu m'emmenais au restaurant, ce soir ? »

Robocop marqua un temps d'hésitation. Don remarqua son inquiétude et le rassura :

« -Alex et Kévin sont en sécurité. Personne n'oserait attaquer la propriété de mon cousin, le président de l'OCP. Puis Lisa et Charlie se sont proposés pour être les baby-sitters. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Murphy se décida finalement à accepter. Se rendant dans sa pièce attitrée, il s'installa sur son fauteuil de transfert.

Lippencott et le docteur Lazarus mirent en route l'appareil.

….

Alex emmena Don dans un restaurant-dansant. L'ambiance festive et la nourriture, bonne et abondante, achevèrent de conquérir le jeune brun qui s'amusa et rit aux plaisanteries de son compagnon.

Un slow débuta et avec courtoisie et galanterie, Alex invita Don à danser sur la piste. Se collant au corps doux et chaud de Murphy, Don s'abandonna à l'ivresse de l'instant et posant son visage sur l'épaule de son homme, il soupira de bien-être.

Il s'émerveilla, comme toujours, de la sensation exquise procurée par le robot humanoïde.

Une perfection créée à l'image d'Alex : La peau, la carnation naturelle de son teint de blond, ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres et ses cheveux soyeux donnaient l'illusion, réelle, d'un être humain.

Personne ne pouvait soupçonner que l'homme, qui dansait un slow, était un robot. Chef d'œuvre de technologie.

« -A quoi songes-tu, mon amour ? » Demanda Alex qui perçut le sourire heureux de Don.

Don se détacha un peu de son partenaire de danse, passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui sourit :

« -A toi, à nous. A la chance que j'ai de t'avoir. Je t'aime, Alex. »

Alex, ému, se pencha sur les lèvres du jeune brun et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur baiser sembla durer une éternité tellement les deux amoureux aimaient le goût de l'un et l'autre.

« -Viens ! Chuchota Don, en entrainant Alex hors de la piste de danse. Je rêve de le faire dans ta voiture ! »

Riant comme des fous, les deux hommes quittèrent le restaurant. Une jeune femme allait entrer dans l'établissement quand son regard glissa sur le visage souriant et épanoui du jeune blond.

Elle se figea, recevant un immense choc. Elle suivit, des yeux, le jeune couple qui monta dans leur véhicule et qui démarra en trombe. Scrutant intensément le visage de Murphy.

« -Alex. Murmura Nancy Murphy. Tu es vivant ! »

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
